


The Love and Loss of Tadashi Hamada

by JayeRedfox



Category: Big Hero 6
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 07:32:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5958970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayeRedfox/pseuds/JayeRedfox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wrote this because it came to me while I was looking at Big Hero 6 comics on Pinterest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Love and Loss of Tadashi Hamada

 

 

**Friday**

 

Asleep in bed, your dreams drifted in so many directions. Of new things to invent, you had so many ideas you only hoped you remembered them when you woke up. It was something that happened to you often. So many new ideas for projects and you never remembered any of them when you awoke. The rare times you did are the whole reason you got into the school you wanted anyway. It’s also where you met him, the one guy who encouraged and supported you more than anyone else you’d ever met.

 

            “Tadashi!!!!” You heard a shout of his name. The man who supported you so much and had so much love in his heart. It was usually him who came to calm you whenever you hit a road block in your work.  Or even just help you and lend an ear. In fact that’s how you met. He heard you throwing a fit because you’d hit a road block in your latest project. He came and talked to you, helped you think through it, even helped you work on it for a while. And you returned the favor. And the two of you went back and forth until finally something blossomed.

 

            “Tadashi!” You heard again. It lulled you from your sleep and your eyes fluttered. You were still mostly asleep, but most definitely conscious. You just couldn’t bring yourself to get up or turn around to see who was calling your boyfriend.

 

            “What’s wrong Hiro?” Tadashi said his voice getting closer.

 

            “Who is that? Why is she in our room and sleeping in your bed?”

 

            “Oh. Right. That’s my girlfriend.” Tadashi spoke while walking towards you to wake you up.

 

            “Girlfriend? Since when did you have a girlfriend!?” Hiro’s voice was full of bewilderment. He didn’t know how to process the information at all.

 

            “Y/N, wake up.” Tadashi shook you gently until you woke up.

           

            “Tadashi?” You said finally picking yourself up from the bed, “Sorry, I didn’t mean to fall asleep.”

 

            “It’s okay. There’s someone I want you to meet though.”

 

            “Okay.” You stood up and he led you over to his brother.

 

            “Y/N, this is my brother Hiro.” He introduced you.

 

            “Hey Hiro!” You spoke cheerily but still tired and held out a hand.

 

            “Uh… Yeah… Hi.” Hiro mumbled shaking your hand. His other hand behind his head. He was clearly a bit uncomfortable.

 

            “Well, now that you’ve met let’s go out! Just the three of us!” Tadashi suggested. There was no way you could say no to that smiling face of his. It was like sun when it shines through the window first thing in the morning.

 

            “Why not? I think it’d be pretty fun!” You smiled and looked at Hiro, “What do you say Hiro?”

 

            “Yeah, why not?” Hiro spoke more clearly this time.

 

            The three of you headed out. You first went to go see a movie. You ended up surprising Hiro by wanting to see an action packed movie with lots of blood and gore. He had assumed you’d want to watch some chick flick. After the movie you all went out to eat at a nearby restaurant. You had a steak with steamed vegetables. Hiro decided on ribs and Tadashi had soup along with some of Hiro’s ribs.

           

            The night went on in a great way. You all had ended up back at Aunt Cas’ bakery sometime around midnight, you played some board games with the whole Hamada family until two in the morning.

 

            Hiro had fallen asleep a few minutes ago and it was just you and Tadashi now. You smiled; Hiro really looked like his brother when he was sleeping. Tadashi was in the kitchen making some tea for the both of you. When he came back you pointed to Hiro’s sleeping form.

 

            Tadashi smiled, “He really had fun today, even if he won’t say it. Thank You.”

 

            “Why are you thanking me?” You asked cocking your head to the side.

 

            “Because, I was really hoping the two of you would get along. He’s my little brother and right now, he focuses solely on bot fighting. I thought it’d be nice if he had someone else besides me and Aunt Cas around for him.” Tadashi was slowly spinning his mug in his hands.

 

            “Well, you’re welcome then.  But you know, I would be there for him... and you regardless of whether he liked me or not. If it’s important to you, then it’s important to me.” You said placing your hand over his.

 

            “Thanks.” He said lightly. He placed a kiss on your cheek, “I should get him in bed. I’ll be right back.”

 

“Okay. I’ll be here.” You smiled and watched as Tadashi carried his brother up the stairs to their room. You sat alone downstairs looking out the windows. San Fransokyo was so beautiful this time of night. The streets were dark and the only light came from the streetlights on every corner and the traffic light just outside. Looking up at the sky you saw a few stars. Not too many since San Fransokyo is a pretty big city. But there were nights when you and Tadashi would stay late at the institute and make your way to the roof of the school. It was there that the two of you would spend hours looking at the stars through a telescope you swiped from downstairs. 

 

“Y/N?” Tadashi’s voice interrupted your thoughts and you turned around.

 

“Yes?”

 

“You ready? I’ll walk you home.”

 

Smiling, you nodded your head and got up from the table. You went to take yours and Tadashi’s cups to the sink when he stopped you.

 

“It’s okay. I’ll get it later.” He said gently prying the cups from your hands and setting them on the counter. He took you hand and grabbed his keys. Tadashi walked home with you hand in hand that night.

 

**Monday Night**

“Knock, Knock.” You heard your boyfriend’s voice from the door of your private workspace. You turned one more knob on your hover board and faced the door.

 

“Hey Tadashi! Hey Hiro! You came!” You got up and hugged both boys.

 

“Hey Y/N. What are you working on?” Hiro asked jumping straight into your latest project that was laying on the floor.

 

“Well it’s a pretty generic idea but I’m trying to make a real hover board. I want it to operate using the earth’s own magnetic pull as a source to help it hover.” You said pulling some waters from you mini fridge and offering them up.

 

“You know, there’s a girl out there using magnetic suspension on her bike to help it move faster. Maybe she could help you.” Hiro suggested looking at your hover board closely.

 

“You mean Gogo? Yeah, I thought about asking her but she’s super focused right now and you don’t want to get on her bad side, especially when she’s focused.”

 

You giggled a bit and gestured toward the board, “Feel free to have a closer look. I could use a second opinion.”

 

Hiro tinkered with it for a while. You and Tadashi stood in the hall to talk and occasionally watch and listen to Hiro’s outbursts of amazement or new ideas.

 

“How’d you get him to come?” You asked knowing that Hiro would never come here willingly.

 

“I told him I’d take him to a bot fight across town. Brought him here instead, so far he seems interested.” Tadashi grinned widely as if it was the most diabolical plan he’d ever came up with.

 

“I see. Well, maybe this is all he needs.”

 

“I hope so.”

 

“Don’t worry. I’m sure this little plan will work.” You kissed Tadashi on the cheek and went back into your workspace. 

 

“Come on Hiro, gotta get to that bot fight right?” Tadashi said looking mainly at you and smiling.

 

“Yeah! I almost forgot. See ya Y/N!” Hiro said giving you a quick fist bump and following Tadashi out the door.

 

Later that night after you had gotten out of the shower your phone buzzed. Picking up your phone you read the text on the lock screen. It was from Tadashi.

_It worked. He wants to try and get into the school. He’s got a big idea though, gonna need some help, how are you with computers? ;-)_

 

You smiled widely and texted back.

_Pretty good, when’s recruitment?_

_After class all week?_

_I’m in._

With that you went to sleep ready to take on the oncoming week. Your hover board project could wait a week or two. If Hiro and Tadashi needed your help you would gladly lend a hand.

 

 

 

**Tuesday Afternoon**

 

“Alright. So I’m doing micro-bots. They’re gonna be controlled by a headset that analyzes brain waves. That way, whatever the wearer is thinking the micro bots will do.” Hiro said to the small group of you that had gathered in the Hamada’s garage.

 

“That’s pretty ambitious Hiro; you think you’ll be able to finish it in time?” Honey-Lemon asked in her naturally enthusiasm.

 

“Definitely. Especially with the your guys’ help.” He said smiling wide.

 

“You know we can only help in a limited capacity right kiddo?” Hiro’s brother spoke, eyebrows raised as if he thought Hiro had actually forgotten.

 

“I know. But that’s all I need. Just a little bit of help getting it to the expo and back. And you know, maybe the occasional second look?” Hiro shrugged with a grin on his face.

 

Definitely Tadashi’s brother you thought.

 

The week wore on and Hiro worked tirelessly through the many nights it took for him to finish. You ended up spending more than one night there. More than once you had to force both boys to go to bed and rest. You made sure they ate and helped out where you could. When it came to the hardware you were Hiro’s best resource. The coding was more Tadashi’s area but most the work came from Hiro. The two of you only nudged him the right direction every once in a while.

 

Although more than once you had to stop Tadashi from giving Hiro too much help. It became so natural for you to be there. It was like you lived there. And in the past weeks you probably did live there. Aunt Cass always insisted you stay longer and usually you did. You’d become part of the family. You and Hiro had become much closer in the process. Almost as if you were his sister. The fact the Hiro and Aunt Cass had taken such a quick liking to you had made Tadashi even happier.

 

And it made you happy too. You didn’t have much experience with this sort of family dynamic. Your family was supportive and proud of you but you smarts had just become a natural part of everyday life for your family. Whenever you overcame a mental block or had a brilliant idea they didn’t celebrate with you. It had become almost expected of you. Here, with them. Every small success was celebrated. You figured it was because they understood. They understood how hard it is to do what you do. Inventing is hard. Your family didn’t understand that and you couldn’t blame them.

 

So being in this situation where there were people who understood, it made you happy. You had a second home. A home with Tadashi and Hiro, Gogo, Fred, Wasabi, Honey-Lemon, and Aunt Cass. They were your second family.

 

So when it was time for Hiro to take his invention to the expo at the school the excitement for him was through the roof.

 

**Saturday. The day of the San Fransokyo Institute of Technology Expo**

“You nervous buddy?” Fred asked rolling his trash can full of micro bots into the convention area.

 

“Yeah… maybe just a bit.” He smiled

 

“Don’t worry kiddo, you’ll do fine.” Tadashi ruffled Hiro’s hair and flashed the smile you loved so much.

 

“Do good Hiro!” You said excitedly and gave him a fist bump.

 

“Woman up! You can do this Hiro.” Gogo said loudly trying to be heard over the rest of the people in the convention hall.

 

He nodded and gave thumbs up to the whole group. When it finally came time for him to present he did phenomenal, even if he did have a rocky start. He was walking around and doing all sorts of things. The headset was working incredibly well. It seemed to pick up each thought and command perfectly. You were filled with an overwhelming sense of pride. He had done it and it turned out so well.

 

Hiro walked off the stage and immediately got offered a contract with Cray tech. He turned it down though for chance to keep working on it and make improvements. You all walked out of the convention hall ready to celebrate. Aunt Cass, Gogo, Fred, Honey-Lemon, and Wasabi had gone on ahead to the café. You stayed with Tadashi and Hiro. Leaving them alone to have whatever brotherly moment they were about to have you sat at a nearby bench texting the others about what you should have to celebrate and what you would need to pick up on your way back.

 

It was only a few moments later that the Institute blew up and fire erupted from every window. You stared at the building that was now consumed in flames. Then you heard something that made you heart drop. It was Hiro.

 

“Tadashi No!”

 

“Someone has to help!” He yelled back to his brother and then took off disappearing in the flames, his hat flying off in the process.

 

You ran over to Hiro as he tried to follow and held him back. “Hiro you can’t. We just have to hope he makes it out ok…”

 

A second explosion. It took you and Hiro a while to process what had just happened. Your arms dropped from around Hiro and you both fell to your knees. Tears in your eyes, you had both just lost the most important person to you. Hiro let out a scream next to you. You looked at him. He was balling his eyes out, each tear illuminated by the flames flicker.

 

Eventually Hiro stood and walked over to the building. You followed closely behind just in case he tried to run into the building. But you were more than sure that wasn’t what he was doing. Instead he walked over to the step of the building and picked something up. He turned and sat on the steps of the school. You went and sat next to him. You said nothing, but instead just sat in solemn silence.

 

“Tadashi.” Hiro whispered in strangled tears clutching at his brothers hat.

 

The two of you sat there for a good half an hour. Eventually the police came and you took on the responsibility of telling them what happened. Hiro couldn’t bear to speak. When they finished interviewing you walked Hiro home. Everyone else had already heard what happened from you and had gone home. They figured it best not to crowd Hiro with people.

 

You walked back in silence. He kept a tight hold of Tadashi’s baseball cap the whole time. When you reached the café he went straight to his room to sleep. But before he went up the steps he turned to look at you and Aunt Cass.

 

“I’m sorry.” He mumbled to you both and then ran upstairs.

 

You sat with Aunt Cass and finally all the tears you’d been holding back in front of Hiro come out. It all came out against your will and you began crying harder than you ever had before. He was gone. And he wasn’t coming back. Aunt Cass tried to comfort you too, but she couldn’t hold it back either. She cried all night as well. You finally collected yourself a few hours later. After every tear you could possibly cry was gone.

 

“Do you mind if I say goodnight to Hiro?” You asked Aunt Cass.

 

“Of course.” She gave you a weak smile.

 

You made your way up the stairs and into Hamada Brothers’ room. You stood in the doorway.

 

“I know you’re not sleeping Hiro. But you don’t have to say anything or even move if you don’t want to. I’m sorry Tadashi is gone. But I’ll always be here if you need to talk. Just let me know. And Aunt Cass, Honey-Lemon, and everyone else will be here if you need them too. But just know Hiro… it’s not your fault. Tadashi was just… He was being Tadashi. Trying to help whoever he could. I’m leaving my number on your desk in case you need me for anything okay. Goodnight… Hiro.” You turned to close the door back but before you could a small, weak, and tear filled voice stopped you.

 

“Y/N?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Thanks.”

 

“You’re welcome.”

 

You left the room and closed the door. You passed Aunt Cass and gave her a hug before heading home that night. You walked alone that night. It was dark, as if every light in the street and every star had disappeared with Tadashi’s death. You stood at a crosswalk waiting for the walk sign to continue. You looked at your phone. It was dead. You had to notify so many people what happened and that you and Hiro were okay that it had just drained the battery completely. Looking back up you saw the walk signal and began crossing the street.

 

As you were crossing you heard a car come screeching around the corner barreling at full speed towards you. You tried to run out of the way but it was too late. The car struck you full on and flung you across the road. The car came to a sudden stop when it hit you. The driver got out and started running. They didn’t check on you and they didn’t look back.

 

 

**Sunday Morning**

 

You lay there until early the next morning when the flower shop owner came down to open the store. She saw you laying in the street, your blood painted the ground in a wide circle. She called the police and by 10 you were on the news. Not to announce that you were okay after being hit by a car. But to announce that you had been killed by a hit and run driver.

 

Aunt Cass had gotten a call from your parents to tell her the bad news. When she got the news she let the phone fall from her hand and shatter. She began crying loudly. She was lucky that she hadn’t opened the café yet. Instead she was in the living room crying. Behind her the TV played the news. Your hit and run was being announced.

 

“Aunt Cass?” Hiro asked quietly.

 

“Hiro?” She shot up and tried to put on a happy face. Tried to hide the pain.

 

“What’s wro…” Hiro got distracted by the TV.

 

**Early last night a hit and run driver struck young Y/N Y/LN, a student at the San Fransokyo Institute of Technology who only last night witnessed.**

 

The TV went black and Hiro whipped around to see Aunt Cass with the TV remote in her hand.

 

“Is she..?”

 

Aunt Cass nodded tears once again spilling from her eyes. His eyes widened in horror. It hadn’t even been 24 hours since Tadashi died and now you… He raced up the stairs and into his room. He grabbed the number you left from his desk and began dialing. He didn’t want to believe it. He couldn’t. The phone went to voicemail.

 

_Hey this Y/N, I can’t get to the phone right now, probably absorbed in work or something, I’ll call you back when I can._

 

Hiro cried. Not only for you but for Tadashi as well. And for Aunt Cass, how could she be feeling? And his parents. They were dead too. It was like his world was crashing down right in front of him. Everything was ending. He was losing everything. He threw his phone across the room and stood to slam the door. On his way to do so he stubbed his toe.

 

“Ow!” He yelped.

 

From Tadashi’s side of the room he heard an inflating sound. Hiro turned around.

 

“I am Baymax. On a scale of one to ten, how would you rate your pain?”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it. And please, please leave some feedback. 
> 
> Thanks :)


End file.
